Summer Fun
by NightRose1400
Summary: The air conditioning is busted in the Cave and Wally and Zatanna plan to have a beach day. Chalant and Spitfire


**DISCLAIMER**:** I OWN NOTHING**

**GENRE: HUMOR, FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE (a little at the end)**

**AN: IT'S SUMMER AND THE TEAM IS BURNING UP IN THE CAVE BECAUSE THE AIR CONDITIONING IS BROKEN **

* * *

Teens need breaks, especially, teen heroes.

Zatanna fell onto the couch after mission training and hand-to-hand combat combat practice. She just needed a break. She wasn't in the mood for a stupid game or prank. She just wanted to chill for a little bit. Zatanna groaned, she was super tired and _so_ not wanting to messed with at the current moment. There must have been something wrong with the air conditioning in the Cave because it was super hot in there. Manhunter and Red Tornado was working on it but it was still _so_ hot in the was a swish of air run by her.

"Hey, Zee." Wally said

"Hey," she groaned

"Hot?" he asked sympathetically

"And miserable." Zatanna concluded

"Well, the guys and I are going to the beach you wanna ask if the girl wanna come with us and stuff?" Wally asked

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they'll want to go." Zatanna said

"Okay be ready in fifteen, alright?" Wally instructed

"Alright." Zatanna said

The speedster and magician split and they went get their friends.

**_Wally..._**

Wally sped into the gym where Robin, Conner, and Kaldur.

"Hey, guys, wanna hit the beach?" he asked

Robin 'flew' down from his trapeze set and looked at Wally with a confused look. Conner turned from the punching bag he was using. Kaldur looked up, from his book, at Wally.

"Why?" Conner asked

"'Cause I kinda already told Zatanna we were and she's asking M'gann, Artemis, and Rocky." Wally explained

"Nice going, 'Wall-man'." Robin commented

Wally rolled his eyes, "So, are you in or not?"

"Fine" Conner muttered

"I am in." Kaldur said

"Sure," Robin said

"Great, meet back here in five." Wally told the three

"Why five?" Conner asked

"'Cause, then we can be out ten minutes before the girls." Wally said

The four guys headed to get ready and grab a few thing along the way like a grill, surf boards.

_**Zatanna...**_

Zatanna walked down the halls of Mount Justice. She heard Artemis, Rocky, and M'gann in M'gann's room. When she opened the door, there fans all over the room, and Artemis, Rocky, and M'gann sat in a small circle in the floor.

"Hey, Zee." Rocky greeted

"Hey," Zatanna replied

"Where were you?" Artemis asked

"Kitchen." Zatanna answered,"so, what have you guys been doing?"

"Well, we got to M'gann's room, turned on these fans, and decided to play _'Truth or Dare'_ 'cause we got bored." Artemis said

"Oh," Zatanna breathed

"Wanna play?" M'gann asked

"Um, no thanks, wanna go to the beach with the guys?" Zatanna asked

"Sure, what do we need to bring?" Rocky asked

Zatanna's phone buzzed, she took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen it said... _'Bring food -W'_

"Food." Zatanna said

"Alright." Artemis said

As they left the room, Zatanna swore she saw Artemis blushed.

_**At the** **Beach...**_

The girls exited through the 'back door' of the Cave, with short shorts, and crock tops over bikinis with flip flops. They had brought food to grill, and fruits.

"Hey, Zee!" Robin called

Zatanna looked up, to see Robin on the other side of a volley ball net they had set up. The girls looked around, Kaldur and Conner just finished setting up the grill. There was a table for the food, a volley ball net, and eight surf boards.

"Hey, Rob." Zatanna called back

While Artemis, and Zatanna set the food down and the eight towels, M'gann and Rocky had pulled Kaldur and Conner into the water with them and they began to splash around and mess around.

After getting Conner and Kaldur wet, Rocky and M'gann got them back on the sand. Wally, Artemis, Robin, and Zatanna decided to play a game of volley ball. Robin and Wally against Zatanna and Artemis.

"Best two out of three?" Wally asked while holding the volley ball in his hand ready to serve it over the net at anytime.

"That's how volley ball matches work." Artemis scoffed

Wally smirked, and over-hand served the ball to Zatanna and Artemis' side of the net. Artemis passed the ball to Zatanna and Zatanna spiked the ball back over the net to Wally, who set it to Robin, who passed it back over to Zatanna and Artemis' side of the net. Soon, Zatanna and Artemis got to game point, with Wally and Robin one point behind them. M'gann, Conner, Rocky, and Kaldur had began to watch the match between Zatanna, Artemis, Robin, and Wally. When Wally and Robin won the latest point, M'gann flew above the middle of the net, and stopped Zatanna from serving the ball. Before she spoke, she looked back at Rocky, and Rocky snickered.

"Before you guys start this round," M'gann said, "to make it interesting for those on the side lines, the guys have to take off their shirts, and the girls have to remove tops and shorts; this is only to distract the opposite team, and hopefully the match will be over sooner than how they have been going."

Robin and Wally looked looked over at Kaldur and Conner; Conner was smirking, and Kaldur was smiling slightly. Wally and Robin's cheeks heated a little as they thought of distracting Zatanna and Artemis' concentration they way M'gann, Rocky, Conner, and Kaldur had in mind.

Zatanna and Artemis heard M'gann and Rocky giggle and snicker. Zatanna and Artemis looked at the other, they both blushed a little as Zatanna and Artemis slipped off their tops and shorts to their bikinis.

M'gann, Rocky, Kaldur, and Conner were right it worked Zatanna, Robin, Wally, and Artemis were distracted by the other that the volley was soon lost, with Zatanna and Artemis victorious!

While Zatanna bent down to pick uup her shorts off the sand, Robin ran over to her, wrapped his arms around her abdemon, picked her up, and jumped into the water with her.

"Robin!" Zatanna giggled as the two surfaced drenched and laughing

"That's what you get for being _really_ hot, Zee." Robin said

The two laughed.

Artemis and Wally were actually not fighting! It was like a miracle from Jesus himself!

"Hey, Artemis," Wally said approaching her as she had just picked up her shirt and shorts from the sand.

"Uh, yeah, Wally?" Artemis asked

"Good game." Wally said with a goofy grin while he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to stay focused.

"Thanks, Wally, you played really well." Artemis complimented

Artemis and Wally smiled at the other. They were actually having fun with each other for once, instead of fighting and all that. Artemis folded up her clothes, and set them near the table with all the food on it, while Wally grabbed a red and yellow surf board. Since Artemis had never surfed before, and Wally had, Wally decided to teach her, and she let him teach her. Soon Artemis was riding the waves like a professional.

Lunch was served and everyone ate all they wanted.

After lunch, the splashed around in the water and soon had a surfing competition. In the end to everything, the air conditioning was fixed, by Manhunter and Red Tornado.

The teens laid down on the sand. Zatanna and Robin decided they didn't want to stay still anymore so they dragged Artemis and Wally into the water with them and were soon joined by Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, and Rocky. for a while they all just splashed each other with water and laughing rang through the Cave when they entered from their beach day.

No one really wanted to change, so the eight just went their separate ways. Zatanna and Robin went to Zatanna's room. Zatanna and Robin put in old Disney movies and settled down to cuddle, and eventually fell asleep together. Artemis and Wally chilled in Artemis' room at the Cave and just sat in quiet silence and eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. The other for all settled down in the Cave's living area and relaxed and eventually drifted into peaceful sleep.

The League came looking for their protégés and found them unharmed and happy cuddling with the person they loved in their arms.

When green Arrow and Flash found Artemis and Wally, they laughed to themselves, and muttered at the same time, "And they said they hated each other..."

* * *

**AN: LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
